


a small favor

by wyvernknighted



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Donnel has a tiny stutter, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Donnel, Trans Man Stahl, more of the shepherds are implied to be trans, stahl week, stahl week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted
Summary: Donnel misplaces his daily herbs and Stahl lends him a hand.Written for day 3 of Stahl week for the prompts apothecary, plants and flora
Relationships: Sort | Stahl & Denis | Donnel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	a small favor

Stahl sees the light reflect on his helmet, the pot that Donnel claims is his good luck charm. In the morning light now, the glare is unbearable.

“Hey, Donny…” Stahl crouches beside the boy, trying to figure out how to put it politely. But when he sees that Donnel’s expression is one of intense distress, he forgets his initial point. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t find ‘em.” Donnel says quickly, stutter thick against his tongue. He only talks like this when he’s under strain, met with an obstacle he doesn’t know how to handle. As one of the youngest amongst the shepherds, this sort of thing happens from time to time. Stahl has taken it upon himself to look out for the younger soldiers, since he knows what it’s like to bear expectations like that at such a young age. Back then, he longed for a mentor that understood that struggle. Since then, he’s wondered if he could be that person for a person in need of help. So when Donnel looks so panicked that he’s about to tip into hyperventilation, Stahl places a steadying hand to his shoulder, light but present.

“What did you lose?” He’s surprised at how even he keeps his voice. Donnel relaxes just slightly, gathering his thoughts for a moment.

“Sorry, they’re just real important t-to me…” Donnel trails off, readjusting his lucky pot. “I take these, uh, herbs y’know. To grow strong and I er, misplaced ‘em.”

“Herbs that make you strong?” Stahl asks. “I can help with that! My family runs an apothecary shop, so I’m pretty familiar. Tell me, what kind?”

After Donnel describes them, Stahl immediately recognizes the blend. “Oh, yeah sure. I can totally help with this.”

“Really?” Donnel brightens back up, the worry clearing from his face like storm clouds dissipating in the sunlight.

“Yeah! I actually take herbs like that too.” Stahl winks.

“Wait, so you’re—”

“Also trans? Yep!” He’s perhaps laying it on a bit thick, but Donnel perks right up at the confirmation.

“I thought I was the only shepherd ‘round the barracks dealin’ with this sort of thing.” Donnel laughs.

Stahl feels the urge to ruffle his hair but remembers that Donnel’s helmet makes such a task impossible to accomplish. He settles for giving his shoulder a light pat. “Nope, certainly not the only one. Not just me either, but a few other people too. But anyways, that’s neither here nor there. Let’s get you some hormone herbs. I’ll even show you the special Stahl family recipe if you want.”

Donnel’s pot helmet almost topples from his head as he gives a quick nod. Instead, it rattles against his forehead like a bell. Stahl takes a moment to help Donnel steady himself, and then they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Stahl desperately trying to appear approachable and relatable to the youths so that they’ll let him adopt them. and by the youths, I mean Donnel and Ricken mostly. Anyways, this is short and silly but I had fun writing it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> catch me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/wyvernknighted) still caring about fe:a


End file.
